Red Lightning
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: When two pieces of a chain fail to connect, there is a disorder who must be quickly amended, before the whole process turn into a storm of chaos. And chaos...chaos is just what he needs to prevail.
1. Red Lightning

**Author's Note:** **Review if you like or dislike.**

* * *

It was a dark, clouded night in the Leaf Village.

There was lightining, but there was no rain.

In fact, someone could say that, even if the sun was on the sky, the clouds would remain dark.

And the lightning was of a weird coloration. Someone could even say it was...red.

Naruto was walking by the streets of the Leaf, and he felt somehow uneasy.

Not only by the weird sky, but for something he could feel at ground level, but he could not tell what it was.

Taking advantage of his adulthood recently acquired, Naruto went to a strip club. It was certainly...a interesting experience, despite the bad music and the psychedelic colors of the lights.

But the outside proved it to be even more discomfortable. And scary.

Naruto meet Kiba, that was walking with Akamaru.

"Yo Naruto, how are things going?"

"Well" said Naruto, with an afraid tone of voice.

"So, what a guy like you does Saturday at night?" said Kiba, raising his eyebrows and showing his sharp,dog like teeth.

Naruto would normally laugh and say he was having "fun", but he was very afraid for that.

So he decided to discuss another topic.

"Kiba? Do you feel something out of the usual in the air?"

"Aside of the weather? Nah, not much."

Akamaru let out a cry of fear, showing he shared something with the blonde.

"Hum" said, Kiba, turning to his dog." Seems like you're not the only one."

"I guess I will go to my bed now. Maybe tomorrow I will not feel like being watched."

"Ok." said Kiba, walking in the opposite direction.

But even in his bed Naruto didn't felt safe.

He could feel. It could penetrate through buildings. It was following him. It wanted to enter its inner being with its look. A gaze he couldn't see, only feel.

From the other side of the street, at ground level, but looking towards Naruto's bed with her Byakugan, there was Hinata.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review if you like or dislike.  
**


	2. Relief

**Author's Note:** **Review if you like or dislike.**

* * *

Naruto waked up heavily sweating. He had a nightmare.

A monster of pure black skin and red eyes was following him. No matter how much he ran, it always catched him.

Somehow, despite knowing it was only a dream, he was still scared.

And then someone hit on the door, making Naruto almost jump.

Though a little afraid, the light of the sun coming by the windows made part of Naruto's fear go away, and went attend the door.

Opening the door, Naruto came upon the voluptous figure of Tsunade.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho-Hokage!?"

Tsunade smiled devishly while moving towards Naruto, and taking her hands towards Naruto's red boxers.

"Hum, I just had to visit my favorite genin today. So, is your instrument up to the challenge?", said Tsunade, almost moaning while her left hand massaged Naruto's cock, that soon grew bigger.

Naruto closed his eyes in bliss. His fear went away at the touch of Tsunade's fingertips on his penis.

Not even bothering to close the door, Tsunade pulled Naruto's boxers down and swallowed all he could.

She moved back and forth on it, taking turns to lick it, trying to taste as much she could while giving Naruto the sweet sensation of her mouth.

It didn't took much time until Naruto got near to his climax, and he warned Tsunade of this.

"I think, I think, I think..."

Tsunade understood Naruto's message and took her mouth off to quickly rub Naruto's prick with her hand. She wanted it as soon as possible.

"C'mon baby, give mommy some milk!" said, Tsunade before taking the entirety of his dick in her mouth.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he climaxed, inundating Tsunade's mouth with cum.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review if you like or dislike.  
**


	3. Sweet Blood

**Author's Note:** **Review if you like or dislike.**

* * *

Hinata was walking by the streets of the Leaf Village late at night.

She only stopped watching Naruto once she was certain that he was asleep.

She smiled creepily while thinking of Naruto, unaware of the danger approaching her.

Two teenage boys noticed the girl walking alone in a dark street and decided to take on a "easy prey".

Hinata barely noticed them until the hand of one of them touched her and stopped her walk.

"Hello cute babe, don't you know that isn't safe to walk in places like this at night?"

The other one laughed at what the other said and continued the joke.

"Yeah, why you don't come with us? We'll keep you safe and even give you some milk." said him, putting his right hand on his groin and pressing his cock and testicles.

Hinata smiled and took her right arm towards the arm touching her. And promptly broke it with a supernatural strength.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"You bitch!" said the other, trying to punch the blue hair girl.

Not only Hinata easily dodge that punch, but immediately after dodging she jumped over the other guy, landed and punched straight towards his heart. Not only she hit, as his chest cavity exploded, spraying the boy with a broken arm with blood, making him realize just exactly what he was dealing with.

"Oh my god.." he whispered. He tried to run, but fell out of pure fear. His legs were trembling before such brutality.

"Some..." His call of help was stopped when Hinata stomped on his head. She stomped him several times, until there was a pool of blood on the ground.

Hinata looked in all directions. There was nobody in sight in any direction.

She dipped her fingers in the blood. If someone could look close, they could see small sparks of eletricity of a crimson color running through her fingers.

Hinata licked the blood on them with an ecstatic facial expression, wetting her cunt.

"Delicious."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review if you like or dislike.  
**


	4. Grim Scene

**Author's Note:** **Review if you like or dislike.**

* * *

Tsunade said she couldn't stay longer and leaved Naruto's apartment

And when Naruto took a look outside after breakfast, he began to understand why.

There were lots and lots of people around a point near of his house. No surprise Tsunade came there and yet was gone so fast. There was something worthy her attention happening.

Naruto had the day free, but he didn't want to spend it without knowing what was happening.

Once he was on the street, Naruto asked a random civilian what had happened.

"Hey, what's up there?"

"Two boys killed. And it wasn't just murder; more like a wild youkai attacked them."

Naruto knew yokais, but he never saw them attack inside a city. They would attack where humans couldn't easily see them, where they would be alone or in a few numbers, where they would be fragile, like in the middle of a bath...Not in a street of a ninja village. The risk of being seen is too big.

Naruto moved towards the crime scene. There were some people who couldn't stand the scene and were puking, while some were crying only of pure terror. The sun was shining bright in the sky, but Naruto felt himself cold.

When he finally saw the bodies, they weren't looking like human corpses, but human remains: no skin on sight, bone and muscles exposed, and the left side of their chest and face seemed to have been bitten off.

Naruto could presume some passing dog or cat could have taken a bite, but not to such extent. That was indeed product of a brutal and hungry predator, but not of a natural kind.

But Naruto was no detective or crime scene investigator, so he decided to come back to his apartment. He was feeling very bad for any kind of entertainment after such grim scene.

But then, he saw something he didn't expect when he was on the corridor of the building.

Hinata was there, but she wasn't...normal. She walked dizzily, looking to the ground, and hair covered her eyes. Naruto could even think she was drunk, but getting drunk wasn't something he would think that Hinata could do.

Naruto approached her with uncertainty, and tried to get her attention.

"Hinata?"

Naruto could see a faint smile on her face before she jumped on him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review if you like or dislike.  
**


	5. This Is Very Out Of Character

**Author's Note:** **Review if you like or dislike.**

* * *

"Thud".

Naruto hit the ground with force, but he hardly would care about any injury.

There were more important matters, as why Hinata was licking his neck like a cat drinking milk.

"Ahn, Hinata...Can you let me get up?"

Naruto knew there was something weird with Hinata.

He could never imagine her jumping on him, much less licking him.

She was...out of character.

However, Hinata never answered Naruto.

She stopped licking him indeed, but instead of getting off him, she closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

Naruto perceived this, and tried(with a little difficult, thanks to Hinata's weight) use his own arms to take her off him.

He managed to stand up, but Hinata remained unconscious on the floor.

Knowing he couldn't just leave an unconscious teen girl on the corridor, Naruto opened the door and took Hinata in.

He couldn't stop noticing she looked like an angel while sleeping.

He laid her down on his bed and walked back to close the door.

He wondered if he would make an clone to call an Hyuuga, but trying to explain the situation would certainly put him under Hiashi's Hyuuga severe look, and that was something he wanted to avoid.

He needed to ask Hinata what was happening and was she acting this way.

What happened when Naruto came back to check on Hinata, however, clouded any judgement.

Hinata had pulled down her pants and panties, and was sticking her fingers on her pussy.

She also have opened her jacket, and appparently there was no bra. Her other hand was occupied taking her humongous left breast to her mouth, that she used to lick her nipple.

Naruto's heart began to beat faster, and he expired and inspired quickly, with a mix of nervosism and excitation.

Hinata(if we can call her "Hinata") took a moment off her self-pleasurement to take a look at the teenage boy, completely anxious to fuck her by looking at his groin, but lacking a explicit permission to.

"Naruto...please". Hinata's words were said in a soft, almost sweet tone, just one step short of a plea.

What followed, though, was salvagery.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review if you like or dislike.  
**


	6. Book of Chaos And Destruction

**Author's Note:** **Review if you like or dislike.**

* * *

Orochimaru carefully examined the book on his table.

It wasn't a old fragile book, he could say. It was written at maximum twenty years ago.

But Orochimaru felt awe at reading those pages. It was like taking a glimpse on something more complex than himself, even more complex than the tailed beasts.

Something more...visceral.

And he never would have discovered the book if he hadn't checked on the fate of the last Akatsuki.

He was now bandaged on a chair on Orochimaru's room, recuperating from his wounds.

The Sannin had to admit was surprised at his resilience to survive. Honestly, he expected just a corpse to be found at the hole where he was buried.

"Hey Orochimaru, I knew you desire to convert, but there's something more interesting for me to do than look at those snakes on these bottles of yours?"

"Hidan, your wounds are still healing, can't you sleep or something?"

"Oh yeah, sleeping. Like closing my eyes and only seeing darkness. Dude, I did it that for like one year! I don't want to sleep again!"

"Huhuhu, how funny."

"Funny? I'll tell you what is motherfucking funny! Being exploded in pieces and being leaved to rot in a hole for almost two years!"

"Oh Hidan, you know me very little. Believe me, I do know how is to be alive and rotting." said Orochimaru, looking to his arms.

"What do you want anyway Orochimaru? Kakuzu never explained me what you was about other than a traitor and a sadistic motherfucker who kills and experiments on people."

"Someone who seeks an ultimate existence as shinobi. To learn and dominate all jutsus. To become the Ultimate Ninja."

"So murder and experimentation are only like, means to an end?"

"I admit, I do feel pleasure from the suffering I bring ...and of the common carnal pleasures. I know how is to feel both like a man and a woman, Hidan. And in all sexual preferences known to man."

"Urgh, you're disgusting."

"You tell me."

"So, Orochimaru, why you're spending so much time reading this book?"

The book in question was the sacred book of Jashinism. After putting Hidan together, even if wounded, Orochimaru asked Hidan to be converted to Jashinism. Hidan said that the instructions for the sacred rites of conversion were stored in the book, and gave Orochimaru its location, in the now ruined village of the Hot Springs.

After finding it, Orochimaru began to read it, of course. It seemed like there was more, much more about Jashin than giving immortality and a curse jutsu.

"You follow this god and you don't read its sacred book?"

"Have you encountered a christian that read the entire Bible back to back?"

"I never asked."

"Oh well, whatever. So...There's anything interesting there?"

"Huhuhu, like you couldn't believe. In fact, I think I'm in the perfect position to bring upon us the greatest event of the history of Jashinism."

"What may be the greatest event of the history of Jashinism?"

"Oh, first I need to make a test. Let's just pick a nice test subject...Young and cute. Gods do like those kind of sacrifices, don't they?"

"Hey, you're the guy who reads the book, not me."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review if you like or dislike. About the "christian" thing...Remember that Kabuto's mother was a nun, so christianity does exist in Naruto's world  
**


	7. Just Passing Through

**Author's Note:** **Review if you like or dislike.**

* * *

Sakura was walking back home after an exhaustive day of work.

Aside of the patients, the autopsy of the brutal murders of the last night proved to be an exercise on rational thinking too.

Despite of what it seemed to be an entirely savage attack, there were points where she detected a clean cut on their corpses, like an blade was used to cut specific rectangular pieces of their bodies.

Sakura could only guess a ninjutsu was used, but unlike anything she ever saw, why she couldn't imagine a swordsman good enough to make those cuts so straight and don't make a mess taking them off.

Was then that her thoughts were interrupted by someone.

"Sakura, didn't you saw me?"

She froze, seeing Sasuke standing against a wall, watching her.

"Ha, hello Sasuke. You're...here."

"Only for a short time. I'm following something."

"Following? What do you mean?"

"Tell me, have you ever heard of Jashin cultists?"

"Yes, one of the Akatsuki was a Jashin follower. His name was Hidan, I guess."

"It's weird..." Sasuke turned his vision back to the direction of the hospital.

"What is weird?"

"These people usually stay away from populated villages and pick up their victims on roads, but I saw remains of a ritual with jashinist symbols near of the Capital City of the Land of Fire. I don't know if I am following them backward or forward, but they passed through here."

"There were corpses of the victims?'

"No Sakura, there were no corpses."

"So, I don't understand..."

"I don't understand much either but, Sakura, I saw remains of a ritual near of this village."

"Oh my..."

Sakura began to associate the weird and brutal murders that have just happened with the rituals of Jashin. It was too much of a coincidence..

"Will you alert the Hokage?"

"Tsunade, well...Maybe. The thing is...There's no victims, or at least not victims I could associate with Jashin yet. Although there were brutal deaths happening soon after, it seemed to be more like the work of animals or youkais. Jashinists use a special ritual."

That alarmed Sakura even more.

"Then you need to alert Tsunade. Fast. Brutal murders had just happened here. I don't think is a coincidence Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded his head and began to walk in the opposite direction, but Sakura still had one question.

"How do you know about Jashin?"

Sasuke gulped. Sakura don't would like the reason, so he invented one.

"Orochimaru told me. He is interested in this immortality thing. He wants to know its inner mechanics."

Sakura didn't exactly like to hear that, but Sasuke thought the other option would be far,far worse. And Sakura would never check with Orochimaru that he haven't seen the Sannin for months.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review if you like or dislike.  
**


	8. Basic Instinct

**Author's Note:** **Review if you like or dislike.**

* * *

Kurama, for obvious reasons, couldn't feel this thing called "sexual human instinct".

If the beast saw a pair of big boobs, it only could say the obvious:that the human female had huge mammaries. Or that those boobies belonged to a very fat man.

Kurama knew hate, knew love, but didn't know lust. And would be pointless to have one: he was one-of-a-kind, and his brothers and sisters were only similar in the measure they were made of chakra and created from the same creature. Sex wasn't something he was going to enjoy in his life, not physically. It didn't matter anyway, he was immortal, so sex was kind of a useless thing.

It wasn't the first time he saw Naruto jump on instinct on something without thinking first, but Kurama, unable to be affected by the vision of a naked female playing with its erogenous parts, only saw one thing.

That wasn't Hinata as he and Naruto knew. Kurama had dedicated his (extensive) free time to observate the surroundings around Naruto, and he knew Hinata as a shy, innocent girl.

The female he saw seducing Naruto and was now taking the blows from his erect member(Kurama could only compare a cock to a weapon) wasn't Hinata, no matter how much she looked like her.

Then Kurama saw something shining in the darkness of his prison.

"Huh?"

Kurama couldn't believe in his eyes, but there was lightning running through the water.

It seemed to come of from Naruto's mental self, that stayed motionless in front of Kurama's cage.

It didn't need a genius to figure out what was happening: each time Naruto put its penis inside Hinata's vagina(and Kurama could feel when that happened), the lightning appeared again.

Red Lightning.

"That can't be good"

Kurama yelled to Naruto.

"Hey boy, I need to talk to you!"

But he was irresponsive. It seemed like Naruto's focus was elsewhere where Kurama couldn't reach it. And the beast was already deep inside him.

"Oh nice, now I will have to use brute strength."

He hadn't done it for quite some time, but he was going to force his chakra inside Naruto's system, in the hopes he would stop fucking Hinata. At least.

In the outside, a red aura began to grow around Naruto.

Hinata, despite Naruto's rough penetration, only had a slight smile on his face while Naruto's put all his strength to pound her pussy. It didn't seemed to have a big effect on her.

But as Naruto's red aura began to grow, she opened her mouth in bliss. It's like she expected it.

Naruto's fingernails became sharper, and pierced her breasts. She licked her lips at the sight of blood.

To Kurama's surprise, what he did only made the lightning become bigger and stronger. It advanced towards him.

"Aaaahhhh!" roared the beast, as he was hit by it.

Naruto's skin began to peel off. His tails quickly went to 1,2,3. His chakra became pure red, and corrosive.

Hinata's own skin and vagina began to burn and bleed from the contact with Naruto's hands and penis but, instead of screaming in pain, she was moaning in pleasure. She enjoyed the pain.

Naruto growled and began to fuck Hinata even faster than before. He was about to ejaculate.

Trying to get in even deeper, the now mindless creature went from grabbing Hinata's tits to her neck, choking her. She rolled her eyes in pleasure and began to droll.

He came inside Hinata without even stopping to feel the orgasm. His cum was red, tainted with the chakra of Kurama. Hinata's tongue lolled out of her mouth, as she was feeling both the pleasure of Naruto's cum burning inside her as the pleasure of not being able to breath. She felt like dying, and that was the most blissful sensation that she could have at this moment.

But that wasn't the end. No, Naruto continued to fuck her. Two, three,four,five. The red cum overflowed Hinata's womb and even her tubes.

Naruto howled like an animal, and slapped Hinata's face, leaving a huge burn on her face, making she orgasm again from the pain.

No one know how long this macabre dance would continue uninterrupted, but it soon came to an end.

A ethereal giant hand smashed and launched the door of Naruto's apartment away.

"Ok, what the hell are those groans..."

Sasuke was going to visit Naruto just for the sake of Naruto not complaining he didn't visit him earlier, but he didn't expect to hear weird sounds coming from Naruto's apartment. Hearing carefully, Sasuke detected moans of pleasure of a teenage girl, 17 or 18.

Of course, Sasuke greatly respected the privacy of others, and would gladly wait until Naruto was finished with whatever girl he had brought to his residence before entering.

Then he heard the howl. That was when he thought something far more sinister was happening.

But the last thing he expected was...that. Naruto had five tails now, and his hands were grabbing Hinata's burned face while he continued to crush her pussy in the most brutal way.

"What. The. Hell."

Sasuke Uchiha had felt horror before. If there was one ninja in the Leaf Village that knew horror, was him.

But the image of Hinata moaning while her cheeks burned like roast meat was printed on Sasuke's Sharingan with almost the same strength that the image of his parents being killed by Itachi.

The red creature stopped fucking Hinata to turn his eyes to Sasuke.

Pushing her away, leaving red sperm spill all around his bed, Naruto attacked Sasuke.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review if you like or dislike. Also, if you thought this was going to be your BDSM fantasy sex scene, I'm sad to inform(not really), that I'm not doing this kind of thing in this fic. Maybe not.  
**


	9. Sasuke Uchiha Never Laughs

**Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave a review even if you disliked.**

* * *

Reflecting on trivial matters, Sasuke reached the conclusion that, if a woman was ever willing to have sex with Naruto, she was desperate,blind, or older than 50. Of course, that could be a superficial analysis.

 _Someone could like him for the personality..._

 _Wait, what the hell I'm speaking about? This idiot has no personality to speak of!_

Of course, there was the more important matter of Sasuke being flying through the city. Naruto literally punched him out of Naruto's house, partially destroying the building. Panic was spreading by the streets at the vision of a mini Nine Tails running through by the city.

Sasuke still took time before landing to wonder if in some alternative universe Naruto had punched him after after catching Sasuke with Hinata.

 _No, ridiculous. Why he would ever do that?_

Sasuke landed on a street with his two feet, gliding on the ground and using his right arm as support.

 _That's it, Sasuke. Keep it cool. Here comes a naked flying angry Naruto...My god, one day I will laugh of this. Secretly, of course. Sasuke Uchiha never laughs._

The red naked creature indeed came for Sasuke, but it was intercepted by a blast of flame of an ANBU that saw the explosion of Naruto's apartment and came running towards that part of the city.

Naruto wasn't even bothered by the masked ninja and came flying and burning down towards Sasuke.

 _Ok, Sasuke, prepare the left hand..._

Naruto landed on four, and jumped towards Sasuke with a giant chakra claw from his right side.

But Sasuke was already expecting this from the right-handed Naruto, and punched him in the head with such strength that the ground exploded in contact with Naruto's head.

Sasuke pinned him using the two skeletal hands of the incomplete Susanoo, that soon turned in a complete one.

Naruto struggled like an angry bull, but Sasuke kept him pinned, and waited for someone, anyone, come up with a seal or a chakra-suppression technique.

However, Sasuke had to admit, if more tails appeared, he would have to break Naruto's neck right there and end everything.

 _Also, there is the matter of the girl...Who was she, anyway?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review if you like or dislike.**


	10. Honour

**Author's Note: Review if you like or dislike.**

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was a man that believed in honour.

Honour was something that ceased conflicts.

Honour was something that avoided conflicts.

Honour protected those who had it.

And to lose that honour, was something that Hiashi saw as losing part of the self of a person.

He walked along with two Hyuuga guards by the main government building. In the moment, Sasuke was being interviewed by Tsunade, while Naruto was in the hospital, unconscious, and surrounded by more ANBUs than a milk plate by kittens.

The door for the Hokage's office was open, and Hiashi ordered the guards to remain at the entrance.

"Lady Hokage, I hope there's a good elaboration of the resumed facts I heard."

Tsunade was surprised by the Hyuuga's appearance, and raised from his chair a little anxiously.

Sasuke, also raising from his chair and turning to the Hyuuga, was a little bored with all the questions he had to ask in the last hour and only felt that the arrival of the Hyuuga's head would make things elongate even more.

"Lord Hyuuga, I already said everything I had to say to the jounins that helped me in stopping Naruto. If you're gonna make questions, don't make them to me."

"I just have two questions. Three little questions for you, Lord Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't like that. He was a little too young for that.

"Please, I'm not worthy of this title yet. Just call me Sasuke, or Uchiha."

"Uchiha, did you saw my daughter in Naruto's bed, and she seemed to be there willingly?"

When Sasuke described the appearance of the girl, the jounins said that she matched the description of Hinata Hyuuga. After being given a photo of her, Sasuke could say without a doubt that was her. In fact, the only thing preventing him of identifying her before was that Hinata had changed. She had gained...pillows.

Sasuke sighed, almost angry at that question. He didn't want to revise those memories only to satisfy the curiosity of an old fool like Hiashi. At least, that was how Sasuke saw him.

"Yes, I saw her. If she was there willingly..."

The silence was awkward. Tsunade urged Sasuke to finish his sentence.

"Sasuke, this is man that is worried about his daughter. Can you give him an answer?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, lowered his head a little, then raised his head, opened his eyes and said what follows all at once.

"Yes but no. She seemed to want it, but there was something off about her, like she was mad, or drugged, or under a genjutsu, I have no idea how describe. She was burning in the hands of the Nine Tails, and liking it. Now, please, no more questions about this, I feel a little wounded about these images, they leaved me a huge impression on me, and I would really like to not feel those feelings again. Is that an answer for you, Lord Hyuuga?"

Hiashi lowered his head reflecting about it.

"I see. I'm sorry if I pierced an open wound...Sasuke, but I'm very worried about Hinata, she is usually such a kind, shy girl, and what I heard totally contrasted with the image I have of my daughter."

"If it's under my power, I will do my best to find her and bring her back safely to you, Lord Hyuuga"

"I hope so".

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review if you liked or disliked.**


	11. Wrong

**Author's Note: Review if you like or dislike.**

* * *

Naruto was dreaming.

And that dream was filled with blood.

He slaughtered hundreds, maybe thousands now.

Intestines spilled out, arms and legs cut, heads crushed, tongues ripped out of mouths.

He heard the screams of man, women and children, and liked each one of them. They filled him with pleasure.

His clothes were so completely soaked in blood that became unusable, but Naruto didn't care. Their use was for some life that was no longer his. A life that he didn't want to return.

He ripped them off, leaving himself completely naked, his cock hard as rock from all the killing.

Then he saw the object of his lust.

It was weird, he was sure he never saw her before.

She had a pale, almost albino skin, long red hair and yellow eyes. And was completely naked.

Naruto didn't simply fuck her. He destroyed her.

His nails dug through her skin, making her bleed profusely. He slapped and punched her, and pulled her hair as he penetrated her from behind.

Lust and wrath were indistinguishable. Naruto wanted her blood, and wanted her holes. He hold her tight while she choked on his cock, and choked her using her hands while he fucked her cunt.

Soon she breathed with difficulty, and soon she seemed more dead than alive.

Naruto had just one more thing, one more perverted desire to realize before reduced her to another corpse. He was going to penetrate her asshole.

And then, when he was just about to put it inside all at once...

 _"Wake up princess"_

"Huh?" said Naruto, waking up at the hospital bed.

"I said wake up, but it's no longer necessary." answered Sasuke.

"Oh, you made him wake up Sasuke? " said Sakura, arriving with a plate of food for Sasuke, that had taken the responsibility of guarding Naruto. Sasuke was sure that the blond had some important information about Hinata.

"Yes, it was very easy. I just needed to push the right buttons. And give this food to him, he needs that more than me."

"Sasuke, you're here?" said Naruto, getting up to take a better look at the Uchiha.

"So, you don't remember seeing me yesterday?' asked Sasuke while Naruto received the food from Sakura.

Already with his mouth full, Naruto answered.

"No."

"Naruto, what's the last thing you remember? What was the last thing you did? Remember, it involved a...woman".

Naruto swallowed the food with nervousness, as his mind took him back to Tsunade giving him oral sex.

"Ahn, I don't know nothing about no woman" said Naruto, visibly trembling.

Sasuke almost got angry at the obvious lie.

"So you do remember! Say it!" screamed the Uchiha.

"No!"

"Admit! Admit you did, so I can throw you in jail."

'What I did that was that wrong?"

"Are you...kidding me? Are you seriously saying that?"

"I mean, it may be a bit illegal, and compromising for the reputation of both involved, but..."

Sasuke pointed his finger at Naruto.

"Naruto, how the hell do you have the courage to say that? Admit what you did was wrong, and I will take you to the tribunal once I can bring her here!"

"Ok, Ok, I admit that receiving a blow job from Lady Tsunade was wrong and that you can take me to the Tribunal once you can bring her here!"

Sasuke and Sakura's pupils dilated at an incredibly quick pace at Naruto's words. Sakura felt like she was about to lose consciousness.

Sasuke was astounded by Naruto's words, then confused.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review if you liked or disliked.**


	12. The Worst of The Nightmares

**Author's Note:** **Review if you like or dislike.**

* * *

Sasuke was just outside of the village, near of the place where he it seemed to have happened a cult of Jashin.

To an outside viewer, it looked more like remains of a human-sized barbecue, with the right to stake and stones.

Sasuke theorized that they burned the victim of the ritual, and that ritual gave them immortality.

Or something having to do with consuming the victim, that wasn't something he wanted to think about.

Sakura arrived at the place, and saw him watching the remains like searching for a clue.

Adjusting her hair, she spoke to Sasuke.

"So, did you found any clue?"

"That could help us? No. I will need Naruto."

"For what exactly? You think he took a part on the ritual and don't remember?"

"No, that blow...that thing with Tsunade was early Sunday, and he carefully described his locations for the week before."

"So" said Sakura, also squatting on the side on the ashes.

"Have you ever heard of primal memory?"

"No."

"It's something theorized to be related to primal instinct. A memory deeply infused into our body of something that we didn't witness. It's like we remembered what our ancestors did, and managed to repeat it. If it exists, is very primitive and not much useful for almost anything. but..."

"But..."

"The cult of Jashin revolves around instinct, impulse, about leaving your reason away and doing everything for the pure thrill of it. In special, violence."

"That is insane."

"Yes, I agree. What I mean is, Hinata 'infected' Naruto with something that makes him act like an ultra violent animal. His lust and wrath, the most wildest sins, were mixed together. And then I think it infected the Nine Tails, and the Nine Tails is **pure hate**. The only thing that made him stop fucking Hinata brutally..."

"Was his hate for you?" said Sakura, sadly.

Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"I, I didn't...I don't believe in that."

"But you thought."

"I smashed his door to enter! Anyone would get angry at that!"

"Really?"

"Look Sakura, if Naruto secretly hates me, it's ok. I gave him several reasons..."

"What if this isn't the end? What if Naruto goes crazy again? Will you kill him? You even _can_ kill him now?"

"I don't know!"

Sakura sighed.

"I love you both. To see one of you go at the hands of the other...was the worst of my nightmares...and now it is again."

Sasuke thought in hugging Sakura, but her fear also infected him.

 _What if Naruto goes crazy again?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review if you like or dislike.**


	13. Imprisoned

**Author's Note:** **Review if you like or dislike.**

* * *

" _...Don't let them enter_ ". said the Nine Tails to Naruto.

" _I_ _don't think it's safe here...Did you have...dreams?_ "

 _" Yes, I did_ " answered Naruto.

"Bad, bad...These dreams are filled with violence." said Kurama, yawning.

"And..." Naruto tried to cover his groin, despite being inside his own mind.

"...Lust, that's how it's called? Lust...A intense desire...I always had a lust for violence, but this...this isn't hate, this isn't a desire for ending life originated from hate...It's something it makes you feel pleasure when you do violent things..."

"Why I did it?" said Naruto, putting his hands on the sides of his head.

Kurama yawned again.

"That's not a question that I can answer. Look, I'm going to sleep...Going unconscious isn't sleeping, and now there are these weird white chains on me".

There were several chains on Kurama indeed, protruding from outside the cell. These chains were the chakra's suppression technique used by the ANBU, and they were put in Naruto while he was considered dangerous.

"Wait, if you went unconscious, how did you know about the dreams?" asked Naruto

"That red lightning...I think we're connected now more than ever...Like brothers, only **closer**."

With those words in his mind, Naruto came back to reality.

* * *

Back in the interrogatory room.

Ibiki was checking his papers with questions and profiles of Naruto,Sasuke and Hinata. He never thought that Naruto would be in this room. The boy was above betrayal...or maybe _below_ it.

"So Naruto, what the Nine Tails said to you?"

"That my mind was corrupted by having sex with Hinata, and that I don't should let these lustful thoughts take control of me again."

Ibiki coughed.

"What kind of lustful thoughts?"

Naruto became embarrassed and stuttered the words that followed. Ibuki had patience thought, and quickly deduced he was talking about "tracts of land" and "curvy hills".

"Naruto, you don't need to speak to me about that."

"No?"

"No, I just want to know how you met Hinata, and if you remember fighting Sasuke. The fact you have sex, don't matter the circumstances, is of no importance"

"I don't remember fighting Sasuke."

"Then tell me how you met Hinata."

Naruto told Ibiki about how he met Hinata in the corridor of his building until the moment that he saw her masturbating. That's where Ibiki ordered him to stop.

"Naruto, are you sure that was what you saw? You swear that is the truth?"

"Of course I do!"

Ibiki checked Hinata's profile again.

 _Personality:_ _Shy,Kind,Innocent._

"That don't checks" thought Ibiki.

Naruto was anxious about Ibiki looking on that piece of paper.

"There's something I should worry about?"

" I think I have something. The key to this investigation don't seems to be you, but Hinata. However, if we don't manage to localize her, then we will use you to go as far is possible."

Ibiki raised from his chair.

"Stay here. I will talk with the Hokage."

"The words "Hokage" didn't make Naruto any more happy. On the contrary, he felt that his situation would get worse.

 _Tsunade will never forgive me..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review if you like or dislike.**


	14. What Ever Happened to Karin, Part I

**Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave a review even if you disliked.**

* * *

Sasuke didn't thought it was needed, but Akamaru and Kiba also came to the investigation point.

Sakura had brought Hinata's clothes, that Hiashi reluctantly ceded so Akamaru could affirm if Hinata had taken part on the ritual.

Everything was very fast. After all, Akamaru was only a few steps from the remains of the ritual.

"Are you sure that is from Hinata, Akamaru?"

"Raow, raow" answered the canine, smelling the ashes.

"Ok, now we are sure that Hinata took part on the ritual but, why?" asked Sakura to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed.

"That's what I need Naruto for. If he don't have primal memories of that, then we will have to hunt Hinata."

"We will need to hunt her anyway. What is Naruto worth for?" said Kiba, a little angry. He thought they were losing time.

"If you want to do your way, do it. But I want to reach the origin."

"What origin?" replicated Kiba.

"Find Hinata is one thing. I want to know who is the leader of this group. Only if we meet him we can find a cure."

 _If a cure exists..._

"Bah, Hinata will lead us to him."

"You think so? Hidan was a standalone cultist. They probably turned Hinata into one of them and wandered off. No purpose, no meaning. Chaotic evil, they are. But if I have a face... I will hunt them, to the end of the world."

Kiba saw some hidden meaning in Sasuke's words. He looked to the Uchiha, whose eyes were filled with determination.

 _Maybe him...No, who they could have hurt that was important to Sasuke? This guy is a loner._

* * *

Several months before, Sasuke had met Orochimaru again.

Sasuke found him silently writing on his office, apparently even unaware of his presence, wearing a sleeping robe.

"Orochimaru."

"Sasuke, how is good to see you!" said Orochimaru. Sasuke groaned. Orochimaru managed to be even more creepy smil...Oh no, he had to face it, he was creepy all the time.

"I suppose you're enjoying your 'retirement.'" said Sasuke, observing the books around his room. Sasuke didn't pay attention to the titles, but a good observer would see that the majority of the books were about religion.

"Writing and reading my dear. In fact, I'm working on my biography."

"I'm not sure if many people would be _courageous_ to read your biography."

"There are people who would _masturbate_ to it, boy."

Sasuke gave a false smile to Orochimaru, in an effort to not puke at those words.

"Well, just checking in if you were not causing any problems under my nose. I'm go..."

"Sasuke, I have a problem I need you to check." interrupted Orochimaru.

"Oh yes, what is?"

"I wasn't able to communicate with Karin for several months now. Would you kindly check on her? She's on the Eastern Hideout, I hope."

"Is this your doing?" asked Sasuke.

"What I would do with my young and cute lab assistant that I would send you to check? After all..."

"I would kill you if you did anything to her."

"Young lo..."

"Shut up. I'm going. God, your constant teasing is the most annoying thing on the world." said Sasuke, while turning away from Orochimaru.

"What about _this_ teasing?" said a feminine voice.

At first Sasuke didn't know where the voice came from. Scared of that, he pulled his sword.

"Silly boy, here."

Sasuke was afraid. He slowly turned his body to Orochimaru's direction.

Where Orochimaru was, there was now a busty, beautiful, and pale woman, with yellow eyes and long red hair.

She was pressing her humongous breasts under the robe she was wearing against each other using her delicate hands.

"Do you like what you see,Sasukeee?" said her, in a seductive tone.

Sasuke was paralysed. He couldn't say if he was scared or aroused.

He then shook his head, trying to dissipate the lustful thoughts in his head.

"God, you're sick. You and Naruto would make a good pair. A perverted one, certainly."

Now turned back in his male form, Orochimaru laughed.

"Ohohoho, who knows, who knows. When I have the chance, maybe I can trick him."

By this point, Sasuke was running away from Orochimaru. He was afraid that soon he don't would _want_ to go.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave a review even if you disliked.**


	15. Even Hell Runs Under A Price

**Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave a review even if you disliked.**

* * *

"Uchiha, know that I, Hanabi Hyuuga, will be watching over you while this incident isn't resolved and my sister isn't brought back, safe and sound, to her home."

Hanabi has been appointed to watch Sasuke's steps for Hiashi, as he still didn't trust the Uchiha after he came back to the village. She was practically a child, but she was also recently promoted to chuunin, what technically made her Sasuke's superior anyway.

Sasuke, by his side, tried to hide(very badly) his irritation at that noble girl pointing his finger at him like he was some nobody. He was a member of the proud Uchiha Clan, goddammit!

Kiba was laughing at the whole situation from his position at the left side of Hanabi, obviously.

"I will do what I can to achieve this objective. Now, let's concentrate on Naruto, ok?"

"Sakura, the tranquillizers are ready?" said him, turning to the medic.

"Yes" answered Sakura, adjusting the syringes.

In the case of Naruto going mad again, Tsunade ordered a circle of contention with eight of the best ANBUs read to restraint and even possibly kill Naruto if he went crazy again.

However, even more closer to it, there was Sakura, with syringes full of heavy tranquillizers laid upon a piece of cloth, that would knock out a whale...and possibly kill Naruto too, but the Nine Tails probably would reduce their effects.

"Ok Naruto." screamed Sasuke from a distant point. No way in hell he would get close to him again after that punch. "Touch the ashes and tell us what you see."

Naruto was a little nervous on the possibility, merely theoretical, of becoming crazy again. That dream brought him a lot of headaches after...And god knows he was only a few steps of Sakura. Hurting her...No, that was something he didn't want to think.

Naruto touched the ashes, and like a "burned" movie, Hinata's memories became images in his eyes.

"Get closer, dear." said a woman wearing a red hood, but seemingly naked under it, as the opening on the hood showed her quite big breasts.

Hinata was surrounded by people in hoods. The majority of them were sitting and silent, but some men and women clearly _masturbated_ watching Hinata, like they were expecting _something_ to happen to her in a short time.

Hinata was very anxious. Her breathing was irregular. She was very afraid...but at the same time, very willing to advance. Her mind was drowned in despair. Naruto could feel it, though he couldn't say the cause.

"Tell me, my beautiful girl, why have you come here?"

Hinata trembled, but then...began to cry, not from fear, but from sadness.

"The boy I love...He don't loves me. He loves another girl. I tried to confess to him...But I don't have the strength...I don't have the courage to speak with anyone else over it...Can you give me what I want?"

"Of course, my dear, sweet, little girl."

There was something about that voice that seemed familiar to Naruto...something...ophidian...

"Now...take off your clothes."

"My clothes?"

"The clothes are getting in your way, my child. Society is getting in your way. Their stupid rules are preventing you of achieving your objectives. We should be like animals. We should hunt our prey, and take it back to our nests to consume it. We should no longer be afraid of embarrassment or shame. We should no longer hide our love, our hate. And when you finally achieve it, we will be free of the greatest prison of them all:death. The horrible order of death shall be gone, and the chaos of immortality shall reign!"

"Chaos shall reign!" repeated the crowd.

Hinata tried to take off her clothes, but became very embarrassed by the crowd.

"What's the problem, dear?"

"Too many people" hissed Hinata, closing her eyes in shame.

"Oh, you're just too...innocent. You know, that makes me even happier. You're just the kind of people that really need the Lord Jashin. Brothers, sisters, help her."

Several cultists approached Hinata and stripped her off, until she was completely naked. One of them guarded her clothes, probably because she would wear them again after the ritual is complete. Hinata still covered her breasts(badly) with one arm, while covering her crotch with the other.

"And now, what?" said Hinata, visibly trembling.

The woman in the hood laughed. Her body began to...twist and transform.

Hinata watched it without understanding. The woman in front of her has turned into a man. He walked until her, and grabbed her with force by the neck using only only arm.

His snake-like tongue extended and licked Hinata's face. Hinata was very scared by this point. She almost knew exactly who was in front of her now.

He took off his hood. with his left hand.

No, it wasn't Kabuto. It was Orochimaru.

Hinata was suffocating by this point, and could barely talk, much less scream.

"Now, my child...Be reborn!"

Orochimaru then threw Hinata into the flames.

Hinata screamed and then tried to escape, but cultists held her with their arms, and _moaned_ at the sensation of their arms burning.

As the fire consumed her flesh and took her life, Hinata felt some liquid hitting her several times, though she couldn't see where it was coming from to be sure what it was.

Orochimaru laughed at her suffering.

"Yes, yes, burn my dear! We will cut your flesh later for the barbecue, and then from your bones you will be resurrected! What did you expect, that your dreams would become reality without a price to pay? Silly girl! Even in hell a price has to be paid!"

* * *

Naruto took his hands off the ashes, sweating heavily.

Sakura touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Sakura, and then promptly burst into tears.

Sakura hugged him, almost motherly.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm here now, everything is okay now."

Sasuke, weirded out by what he saw, turned to Hanabi and Kiba, shrugging their shoulders.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave a review even if you disliked. Also, yes, they ejaculated(and squirted) over Hinata's burning body. After 15 chapters, you should have noticed that this isn't even slightly family-friendly.**


	16. What Ever Happened to Karin, Part II

**Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave a review even if you disliked.**

* * *

"When we will have a reunion with the Uchiha?" asked Hanabi to Tsunade.

"When he apparently gets out of his little mental crisis". answered Kiba, already bored with the whole situation.

They were reunited at the Uchiha compound, using the table that the Uchiha used, with Tsunade at one end, Hanabi and Kiba at the left side, and Shikamaru(that was sleeping) and Shizune from the right side. There were like several Hyuuga spread over the place along with ANBU. Sasuke decided to make the reunion here because it was well outside the village, where people don't would pay much attention and, therefore, don't cause panic, and it was the only place where he would feel well surrounded by ANBUs.

The thing is...Sasuke was angry. Very angry.

Sakura was watching everything. He was punching the walls repeatedly, trying to seek an outlet for this anger.

"Sasuke, it's ok. You don't have to blame yourself."

"It was him Sakura! It was him all along Sakura! Son of a bitch!"

But it didn't begin there. Soon as the words "Orochimaru" came from Naruto's lips, Sasuke exploded. The clouds were hit by lightning coming from Sasuke's hand. He was like a vengeful force of nature as he screamed mindlessly over and over again.

He walked back with the others with clear fury in his eyes.

Tsunade was barely surprised by Orochimaru's name, though she had expected him to have grown tired of criminal activities.

But at hearing about Hinata being burned by the Jashin's cult, she didn't talk for a few seconds before saying that Hiashi had to be warned.

"So, we say my sister is dead or alive?" asked Hanabi, who seemed to care little about her sister's well being.

Tsunade kept herself silent. "Dead, that's how gonna be". decided Hanabo by herself.

Sasuke asked for the reunion to be held at the Uchiha district, and asked Sakura to come with him.

Walking to Sasuke's home, Sakura could tell that wasn't just about Orochimaru or Hinata. There was something deeper there, someone else...

The vision of that redhead girl flashed in her eyes. That girl Sasuke asked her to kill.

"Sasuke, is this about Karin?" asked her in the middle of a crowded street.

* * *

Sasuke walked around the base. There was only silence, but things weren't clearly quiet.

There were several corpses around the base. They were hit in several points, some were flat out decapitated, while others seemed to have been dismembered and then killed by kunais.

It was like giant blades have been handed by a giant swordsman to cut these people. However, the walls revealed the truth: those were clearly marks of giant chains.

Despite the evidence, Sasuke couldn't believe it was Karin. No, she wasn't a killer. She wasn't a murderer. If anything had happened, it was something that had turned her crazy.

After investigating the entire facility, his options were reduced to Karin's room. That was something Sasuke wanted to avoid. Something about Juugo saying he was going to be creeped out by it.

But nothing there could creep out Sasuke more, or so he thought.

As he opened his door, Sasuke saw what he expected. Several photos of him and Karin all around, in several sizes, with Suigetsu's faces conveniently cut. Surprisingly, Karin had a tolerance for Juugo, and had put him in her marriage montages as best man.

But what was more important was at the opposite end of the room. Karin was sitting on the ground, apparently eating something.

"Karin?"

"Sasuke? You are here? You came for me?"

Sasuke reflected about what to answer. He couldn't even say it to himself, but her chains were something to fear.

"I'm here for you Karin. Orochimaru told me you didn't contact him. What happened?"

Karin laughed. It was a weird laugh. It was like half of her was in pain, the other half dizzy.

"I'm so..." She coughed heavily, like there was something very big in her lungs. "Sick. I did things, so weird...The power...The power doesn't mixes well with me...It must be my Uzumaki blood...The demon..."

"The demon...?" said Sasuke.

Karin turned back to Sasuke.

Sasuke almost jumped back.

Karin's right side of the face was bones were visible.

"The demon in me..." she said, touching the bones in her face.

But it didn't stop there...Her bones were, somehow, growing, expanding, sharpening themselves naturally.

"God, I look like Kimimaro now...At least in part."

Sasuke never knew Kimimaro, but clearly that wasn't normal.

"Karin, what happened to you? What happened to the people outside? What is happening?"

Karin put her left hand over the side of her head that was still normal.

"Jashin...I should never have joined...My blood...Our blood it's cursed, Sasuke...Sasuke, please, kill...him."

As she said those words, Karin fell, unconscious.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked.** _And when I dream..._


	17. Secretly In Public

**Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave a review even if you disliked.**

* * *

"So, we find Orochimaru and kill him. Good." said Kiba after Sasuke finished his explanation about what has happened to Karin.

"As always, it's not so simple Kiba. Bigger forces may be involved." answered Shikamaru, that wasn't even remotely as involved in the matter as the others. Even if was Jashin again, his grudge was against Hidan, not his god, and as far he knew Hidan was buried and the topic was finished.

"Bigger forces of what? A bunch of cultists that enjoy pain will not make any difference when we cut their heads off. Or their limbs."

"You think that little hole that Naruto did was small? Imagine what this things can infect through sex. The potential is limitless...And Orochimaru can turn into any sex."

Everyone groaned in disgust.

"So, we do what? Call the other kages and ask everyone on the world to wear condoms?" said Hanabi.

"Look young lady, I saw the size of...We need to find the inner core of this. Orochimaru couldn't have simply funded his own group of Jashin cultists. He must have a mentor."

"Well, certainly isn't Hidan, since he's buried in my family's forest." said Shikamaru, almost sleeping.

For ten seconds, everyone stayed silent.

"Shikamaru, did you ever check that hole?" asked Sakura.

"Uhm, no. He's not gonna exactly... .GOD!"

"I knew it. I knew one day Shikamaru's laziness was going to doom us all!" said Kiba, punching the table.

* * *

As you should already know if you had read the previous chapters, Hidan wasn't in the hole, and as fast as the eye could see Tsunade decreed Hidan from the Village Hidden in Hot Water would be put in all wanted posters and bingo books again, with a reward twice as big as last time. The same with Orochimaru.

Also, Sasuke, Hanabi, Kiba(and Akamaru), Sakura and Naruto were chosen to form a hunting party, with one primary target, Orochimaru, and two secondaries: the already mentioned Hidan and what ever was the individual walking around with Hinata's body.

At the gates of the village, Shino met them.

"So, you guys are going right?" said him, talking to Kiba in particular.

"I'm doing this because she was my team partner. It's simple like that."

"I wasn't suggesting anything Kiba. You misunderstand me a lot."

"Ahn, there was something between..." Sakura was going to say "Hinata and you", but Sasuke put his left hand on her mouth.

"Look, don't worry. This time we will not fail. There's nobody to rescue anyway. Only some people we need to find...and kill."

A nervous silence settled between the two. Almost like the two have just been informed of someone's death...And someone has died indeed. As far the two knew, Hinata was dead.

Hanabi looked at the two friends with equally nervous eyes. She didn't care much about people who Hinata knew outside of the family. Yet, there they were, and she sensed something bigger than the words exchanged between them. Sakura's suggestion also upset her. What was her sister doing behind her own family's backs?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave one even if you disliked it.** **It would surprise you that I make up things as I go along? And I have at least more 40 chapters ahead to to invent new subplots that weren't there before!**


	18. I Know That Girl

**Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave a review even if you disliked.**

* * *

Gaara examined his own right hand.

There was certainly something wrong with that hand. It seemed to feel weird for three days now.

But yet, nothing seemed out of the normal, and he didn't felt like calling a medic.

Then, one of his own ninja hunters(one who wearied a jackal mask) appeared on the door of his office.

"Sir, a Leaf Ninja appeared on our door this morning."

"So? What is unusual about this? They're our allies, and a spy don't would be so dumb to walk around with a forehead protector around here."

"She asked for secrecy about this fact. She says someone conspires against her inside the Leaf."

"Who is this ninja?"

"Hinata Hyuuga sir."

The words "Hyuuga" triggered a immediate need of taking care of the topic as fast as possible.

As he walked along the jounin, Gaara tried to remember something about "Hinata Hyuuga".

Easily, he remembered Neji Hyuuga, then remembered how brutally he defeated this Hinata girl in the Chuunin Exam.

Then, he entered inside the room where Hinata was waiting...and he felt something very wrong.

Hinata was wearing extremely short black pants. Short enough to expose her thighs. Above that she was wearing a black fishnet covering her thorax, with clearly no visible bra, and a open jacket. One little wind to the left or right and Gaara could see her nipples. Her childish hairstyle, twin pigtails, contrasted heavily with the rest of her body, without mentioning the sloppy work on her lips, painted purple. She was sitting on the green sofa of the waiting room, examining her nails with an almost distracted look in her eyes.

If one ninja like Baki was there, he would quickly deduce that was the improvised work of a 17-year-old girl to try to look like the sluttiest girl on the planet based on pornography, and it was partially working because of her body assets.

Gaara could say that, but humans had patterns, he knew that, and he needed someone with a deeper knowledge of the Leaf.

" . Sister." said Gaara to the masked ninja. "I want her for an...examination."

Despite his celibate behaviour, Gaara knew very well when someone wanted something from another person dressing in a certain way.

It also helped that Kankuro's gift for Gaara's fifteenth birthday was pornography, that Gaara gladly accepted so he could "better study the female body". The examination lasted long as one day, before Temari burned everything and then...This is no place to discuss that.

Gaara only needed to know if Temari knew about the Hyuuga enough to say that was a common behaviour pattern for her.

He approached Hinata slowly, and he watched as she moved her body, almost like...No, Gaara was sure she was trying to seduce him.

He sat on the sofa, and was almost jumped on by Hinata, that leaned her breasts against him almost shamelessly.

"I'm so glad you received me Gaara." she said.

Gaara detected something...weird about Hinata's voice. It's like two dissonant minds trying to come up with an answer. One was innocent and kind, the other mature and seductive.

"I did not. Not yet. So. why you're here?"

"Oh, it's so sad. My siiiister tried to kill me, and my father apparently supported her. I could no longer stay in the Leaf. I had to search the support of some foreign ally..."

Gaara could feel the sand inside his gourd tremble. Mom don't likes this girl.

"You could've always asked for Naruto's help."

Hinata's pupils dilated and, for one second, Gaara detected something trembling inside Hinata, and then her mouth opened

"Naruto. He's..."

Temari entered the room along the masked ninja. She had an heavy night and was bothered to be be awakened so early...It was already ten in the morning.

In the moment she saw Hinata, dressed in such a...libertine way, and with her practically nude breasts touching Gaara's arms, Temari screamed as the bro...This is no place to discuss that.

"Who is this Hyuuga bitch!?"

Gaara turned his head with almost no surprise in reaction to Temari's scream. Her next sentence was essential, not the lattest.

"Is this one Hinata Hyuuga sis?"

"Hinata? Ahn? Hinata would never dress like that! She is a shy virgin so sweet that causes diabetes! Now Gaara..."

"Gotcha." said the redhead.

"Hum?"

Hinata raised from the sofa and looked to the window, and promptly jumped from it.

Gaara's gourd exploded.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Unlike Naruto, Gaara isn't distracted by boobies and thighs. Also, if you're asking how he remembered Neji first, that beatdown was something that old Gaara surely would remember, because he saw a similar hate to his own in Neji's eyes.**


	19. We Don't Go To The Hidden Rock

**Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave a review even if you disliked.**

* * *

"And then we tortured her, but the torture proved ineffective. At first, we thought she was tricking us, but the vaginal squirting proved without a shadow of a doubt that she enjoyed the pain." said Gaara, before sipping more tea.

Gaara was reunited with the hunting party. He sent a message for the Leaf as soon as he could asking about Hinata Hyuuga and if there was anything unusual about her recent behaviour, and promptly the hunting party was intercepted by ANBUs to go in the Sand's direction, though Sakura humorously commented they would be ending up there anyway searching 'Hinata'.

Humorously as she was the only one with enough humour in that group after everything.

The five heard the story with the pupils dilated. Gaara seemed pretty nonchalant about the whole situation.

"So, if we can't extract information from her through torture or genjutsu, what the hell we use to discover this cultists's objective or hideout?" asked Sasuke.

"We use the oldest technique: deductive evidence." said Gaara, directing them with his fingers towards a map of the continent on the wall where there were several irregular red lines marked, but seeming to go towards a certain point.

"See this red lines?" said Gaara, putting the cup of tea on the table, rising from the sofa and walking towards the map.

"They're...converging..." said Sasuke, also rising from his point.

"Yes, towards a point right..here" said Gaara, pointing at a point between the Land of Wind and the Land of Earth.

"Oh, nice, the Hidden Rock Village. We can't go there! It's outlaw country!" said Kiba.

"It's _just_ an outlaw country." answered Sasuke, laconically.

"It's full of shinobis that defected from the Hidden Stone. And Onoki went as far as having business with the Akatsuki. This maybe good...Or may be bad." said Sakura.

"Either way, these red lines are the road of violence that is spreading through our continent. No, Hinata Hyuuga wasn't the only one to fall prey to this cultists. I think they are infecting several women and men through sex or another means we don't know, but it was just seen as crimes of passion until now."

"Ahn, why you say that?" asked Sasuke.

"Generally the violent murders involved old grudges. Tell me, did Naruto attack anyone with who he had a grudge while under the effects of this 'red lightning'?"

A awkward silence followed, that Gaara ignored to continue with his explanation.

"I didn't know about this because it's harder to detect violence in a country with such low density like mine. Maybe 'Hinata' was purposely sent here because I am the host for Shukaku, so she could use the advantage of being a member of such a prestigious clan to get closer to me. So we must also know about the tailed beasts that now roam free on this world. They may have succumbed to this violent frenzy."

Almost everyone else gulped, but Sasuke was barely bothered by it.

"Only you, Killer Bee and Naruto are hosts now. I don't think that Cloud shinobi would easily fall for this tricks from the flesh."

"You overestimate his intelligence."

"I underestimated him one time and got myself almost killed two times. Never again Gaara. Never again."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Why I had to involve Killer Bee into this!? Now I will have to write rhymes when he appears!**


	20. Under Fire In-Bestia

**Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave a review even if you disliked.**

* * *

After that, the group headed towards the Hidden Rock, but before Gaara asked Sasuke if troops were needed to take care of the Jashinists.

Sasuke said he was even more powerful than Orochimaru now, and hardly something could prove a threat to him now, but confessed he feared Orochimaru was going to summon some kind of demon and, for that, he could need support of some troops, and that the tailed beasts should be contacted.

Gaara said he would need some time, and that Sasuke and the others could go ahead if he wished.

And that was what they did.

When the third night arrived, and with random trees already appearing, meaning they were leaving The Land of The Wind, they made a fire and ate the rations that they brought.

"She rejected me." confessed Kiba, suddenly, around the fire of that cold night.

No one comprehended it at first, even Hanabi, that was already suspecting something like that between Kiba and her.

"Ahn, who rejected you?" asked Sasuke, confused as hell.

"Uuuurghhh, Hinata. Hinata rejected me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, indifferent to Kiba's drama.

Sakura tried to be a more...nicer.

"Kiba-san, it's over. You don't need to worry about Hinata any more, even if her corpse still walks."

Kiba then let out a groan of disgust and lowered his head, which left Sakura with the impression he knew more.

"There is something..."

"She told me she loved another guy! And I know who this guy is..."

Sasuke became suddenly interested, though with doubts.

"So? We already knew of that from Naruto's visions. Orochimaru probably lied about she gaining what she..."

"HIM!" said Kiba, pointing his finger at Naruto.

Until that moment, Sasuke thought that Hinata went to Naruto with the intention of infecting the Nine Tails with the "rage". Because the other option was so absurd in his head that would make a less serious man laugh: a not-desperate woman having some kind of interest in Naruto.

So, his reaction was perfectly appropriate.

He looked towards Akamaru, at Naruto's left side, who was trying to keep himself warm getting closer to fire.

"My god!" he suddenly yelled.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"My god!" exclaimed Sasuke again. "That's so wrong, in so many ways!"

"Hey!" said Naruto. "You don't need to be so offensive."

"Offensive? Naruto? Are you kidding me? Having an interest on such thing is abominable!"

Naruto raised from where he was sitting on the ground, and promptly yelled back.

"Look here, you bastard, I will not let you talk that way!"

"My god, are you one of these too? One that fornicates with animals?" asked Sasuke, terrified and horrified.

"Oh you!"

Naruto tried to jump on Sasuke, but Hanabi quickly stood on his way and hit him with Hyuuga taijutsu in the abdomen, making Naruto screech of pain, while telling Sasuke to stop.

"Ok Uchiha, enough with the insults. God, I don't would think that someone like you would compare my sister's crush for Naruto with bestiality!"

"Wait, what I compared what to what?"

Sakura put her hand on her giant forehead when realizing what an absurd misunderstanding has just happened.

Everyone else looked around in all directions,except Akamaru, that was already sleeping, trying to get the meaning of Sasuke's sentence.

Then, suddenly, all of them sighed after realizing the joke that Fate had played with them.

Sasuke then spoke.

"So, what you were trying to telling us...Is that Hinata was moved to attack Naruto because she likes him?"

"Even then, this will not change the fact we don't know how makes her turn back. Everything seems random and coincidental now." said Hanabi.

"Orochimaru don't would have joined Jashinism and spread it randomly. The simple fact that all Jashinists are going towards a unique point proves that this were means to an end." answered Sasuke.

"What end? A virgin sacrifice? Well, my sister isn't a virgin any more thanks to the blonde boy here." said Hanabi, smiling with her eyes closed.

Naruto remained deadly silent, but there was something on his expression that showed he knew more than Hanabi.

Kiba's lips trembled, but he didn't say anything.

He didn't need to say anything.

* * *

 **Author's Note: One third. Hmmm.**


	21. To Win

**Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave a review even if you disliked.**

* * *

The skies were grey. The clouds were grey. The _lightning_ was grey. The Hidden Rock Village was a depressing sight.

By the way, the rocks were grey and the house were grey and the dust was grey.

It was basically, grey as hell.

Hidan, now fully healed, and wearing a Akatsuki robe by his own choice (and to differentiate himself from the other cultists), wasn't very sure of all this ritual thing. I mean, he entered Jashin so he could slaughter as many people as he could, not for some god to do this for him.

He hit his own head as he realized he was doubting Jashin.

No, he was doubting Orochimaru. The son of a bitch was really scaring him. Somehow. It was the whole "turn into a woman" thing? Or this was really the fact now there was a bunch of people praying along Hidan and that was Orochimaru's fault?

 _Maybe I'm afraid of crowds._

Orochimaru looked at the Rock Village from the top of a cliff and said.

"What a beautiful Cūn!"

And promptly chewed on a piece of white bread, while Hidan looked at him, confused, along all the Jashin followers behind them.

* * *

The Hidden Rock was very similar in appearance to the Hidden Stone, being surrounded by cliffs and located on a valley, on purpose. Those who defected from Onoki's rule wanted to replicate their home, except for that little part where Onoki ordered them to fight his wars.

During the Second Ninja War, the territory around the village became a battlefield and Onoki pretended to annex the village. The third Kazekage, however, wished for a buffer state between the nations of Wind and Earth, and in a act that was seen as reproachable for other villages, said no rogue ninja would be persecuted as once he entered the area between the Land of the Wind and The Land of the Earth.

Soon enough, as the Kazekage predicted, rogue ninjas filled the country and fought for its independence.

And that way, "Outlaw Country" was founded.

The leader of the village determined a few rules, as only allowing rogue ninjas and Rock ninjas inside the country, and only crimes committed against Hidden Rock's citizens would be judged, but aside of that the country was a free-for-all redoubt for rebels, prostitutes, and drug dealers.

The country was a semi-anarchy and only was that way their inhabitants accepted it should be.

Gaara and Onoki were discussing in putting this situation finally to an end, but the dispersion of criminals it would cause certainly don't should be small, and measuring the strength of the country at a given time was impossible. The Hidden Rock could prove to be even more dangerous than the Akatsuki if invaded.

* * *

"And that's why we don't should go to Outlaw Country!" said Kiba as Sakura finished her explanation.

"You surely know a lot about things that a normal ninja wouldn't care to know of." said Hanabi, praising Sakura.

"Call me a database, hehe!" answered the pink ninja.

"We just need to keep ourselves low and, in the case anyone asks, we have defected from the Leaf." said Sasuke

"Ha, that will surely be easy to you." said Kiba, angrily, but Sasuke showed no reaction.

"I'm curious." said Hanabi.

"Ahn, about what Hanabi-chan?" said Sakura.

"What we will actually do when we reach that place?"

"We wait." said Sasuke, bluntly.

Kiba didn't understand.

"We're gonna wait? Wait for what? For Orochimaru to announce out loud for the whole world he have an army of crazy berserkers?"

"No, we're gonna wait for Hidan. He surely will be with Orochimaru and, unlike Orochimaru, he will not be using a transformation jutsu. Also, the simple fact he's alive will be news, whether he wants to or not. That is the moment we must attack."

Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes?" said Sasuke.

"Ahn, and how we survive the Rock ninjas and rogue ninjas that will surely freak out and attack us when you splatter blood all over their territory?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth nervously. Stealth kills wasn't something he trained for, and they surely would be outnumbered.

He looked to everyone else but Naruto. Their lives would be at risk in a battle.

"Then we and you will fight and the rest will alert the rest of the world to attack that goddamn village and raze it to the ground if we don't return in three days."

"Sasuke, my god, have you lost your mind? You're thinking too far ahead! Look, the fact is that, whatever Orochimaru is planning to do what he plans to do, it will be the moment that the Rock ninjas we ignore us and focus on...whatever Orochimaru is gonna do. If he really will summon whatever abomination lurks in some alternate hellish dimension using human sacrifices, then everyone who will not be a worshipper will fight for their own survival, because certainly anything involving Jashin will involve mass murder and, surely, it will not be of the painless kind." said Sakura, so quickly that she breathed quickly trying to recuperate her air after that.

Everyone stared at Sakura, surprised that she talked so much.

"I agree with her." said Hanabi,

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"So, basically, we wait...more. Only so we can avoid receiving attacks from two sides." said Kiba.

"Any better ideas?" said Sasuke, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

 **Three days later...**

Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto were on the rooftop of one of the Hidden Rock's buildings, watching as the colossal procession of red robes walked around the village.

Five years later, Sasuke asked yourself how he got himself in a plan elaborated by Sakura that involved allowing the villain to execute his plan so he, Sasuke Uchiha, an elite ninja that once defeated hundred of ninjas in a fight, don't would risk a possible death against a bunch of ninjas that took refuge in some god-forsaken place to run away from ninja hunters.

In a resume, that cute face and pink hair and all those words that she said convinced him, not really a well-planned, well-thought, plan.

Kiba, by his side, never thought if the plan was really stupid or not, because he knew Naruto and Sasuke would take care of everything regardless. Honestly, he should have asked to go back once Gaara informed them that he have captured Hinata, but giving up, whatever was that he would be giving up at that moment, was simply not his style. That was also why he came along instead of staying behind to warn the whole world about a possible serious threat like Hanabi and Sakura decided to do.

Naruto, by his side, was afraid, very afraid. He didn't have concrete, solid fact to base his fear on that, but he feared anyway Orochimaru could make him go crazy again. And if wasn't him, it should be Jashin.

Sasuke, however, showed no worry when Naruto talked to him about this. Naruto wasn't sure of the why.

The truth is that Sasuke didn't have any faith Naruto could be cured. If he went crazy, he should kill him. Sakura would certainly cry, but he didn't care. Not when a giant nine-tailed monster in a frenzy rage attacks him.

If you're asking why he brought Naruto anyway, it was because deep inside his unconscious he thought he was no match for the Jashin cultists. Orochimaru shouldn't have done this if he wasn't sure he could win, that was what he feared. But it was unconscious. From Sasuke's point of view, it was just dumb to bring Naruto along, but he did it anyway.

Akamaru remained focused. He wasn't so sure that "dark blue hair" and "blonde hair" were going to take care of everything. He was more attentive to the fact that everything smelled bad, very bad, and something with a smell even worse seemed to want to come off through that small grey house from some place whose location he couldn't determine that smelled like blood all around, and something that smelled like a snake was going towards it, along a bunch of people that smelled like a sick dog.

* * *

The skies were red. The clouds were red. The lightning was red. There was a bunch of people in red robes praying in some obscure language and just in that moment the ninjas and other inhabitants of the Hidden Rock realized this wasn't just a stupid mass. It was a black mass.

From the top of a cliff around the village, Sakura and Hanabi watched as hell broke loose.

"What a beautiful Cūn!" said Sakura.

And she promptly chewed on a piece of black bread, while Hanabi looked at her, confused.

* * *

 **Author's Note:I maybe be suffering a breakdown.**


	22. In the Blood

**Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave a review even if you disliked.**

* * *

Hanabi asked himself how she herself got in this situation, and why she stayed after "Hinata" was found. Maybe she didn't felt like giving up.

But why she was on that cliff watching the world burn and doing absolutely nothing to prevent this?

 _Wait, what the hell I'm thinking?_

There was something boiling inside Hanabi's blood. And not only hers as well.

* * *

After seeing Karin's situation, Sasuke knew he couldn't simply leave her alone like that, but had a hard time thinking in who would able to restrain her if she went crazy that don't would ask too many questions.

The answer became very obvious once he reached it:Juugo.

Juugo wasn't even a bit scared by Karin's appearance. In fact, he only let one sigh after hearing the story. A sigh of sadness.

He knew what was having a monster inside him.

The time spent between the two resumed to the two eating together, Juugo observing Karin all the time, and Juugo going to the bathroom while she slept.

And when Juugo needed to sleep, he laid over Karin,embracing her with his huge arms in the sly chance she went crazy while he was resting.

Karin never complained, Karin never talked back. She knew that was necessary.

From where they were, no sky could be seen. No signals of an oncoming storm.

But it could be felt. In the blood.

The two were playing cards when suddenly a heavy pain hit Karin on the chest.

"Huuuuh!" said her, putting her right hand on her chest, and leaving the cards fall from her other hand.

"Karin, are you okay?" said Juugo, worried and raising from his chair.

"It's him...he's awakening...He wants me...He wants to destroy...everything!" said her, falling on the floor.

Juugo quickly went from her side, but her chains suddenly emerged from his body. They drilled through his left arm.

Barely feeling the pain, Juugo began to activate his transformation as he pulled his arm out of the chain, that exploded on the wall on that direction.

"There is a risk of a burial inside here. Guess I'll have to..blow a way out." said him, growing holes on her back.

As Karin raised from the floor, howling like a dying pig, Juugo activated the boosters on his back to drive her through a wall to the outside.

* * *

Kabuto felt a little sting on...his whole body.

"My natural energy..it's acting weird...why?" He dropped his book and looked outside of the window of the school.

To his surprise, the door of the room suddenly opened, with a distressed Tsunade behind it.

"Kabuto? What the hell is happening? All Hyuuga from the village sensed a..."

"Sting on their eyes?" asked the snake sage.

"Yes...Oh my god, you know what's happening?"

"Lady Tsunade, if the Hyuuga are feeling a sting on their eyes and I, a sage, a sting on his whole body, the tailed beasts must be feeling the pains of their lives. They are made of natural chakra."

"What this have to do with the Hyuu...Kaguya."

"I remember." Kabuto paused to adjust his glasses. "I remember something about the Zetsu being an army of Kaguya for something. Something she couldn't use humans for despite Zetsu being barely stronger than a common shinobi. Lady Tsunade, I wonder, maybe what Kaguya wanted to fight came for us?"

Tsunade was silent for a few seconds, interpreting Kabuto's words. Then she talked again.

"But why some clans and others not? Why a sage? Why I didn't felt anything?"

"Who knows. I will not analyse everyone's gene pool to check who is more related to Kaguya than others thanks to in-breeding. But Naruto...he doesn't stand a chance. And god knows if Sasuke will not suffer with this too."

Tsunade put her hands on her head.

"Oh no."

"Rejoice Lady Tsunade. Like Kakashi would say, the worst option will only lead us to death."

* * *

 **Author's Note:This chapter came very easily. Now I just need to write the final...38 chapters to go. Oh boy, I'm the one who builds the road and not even I know where it ends! It will be a wild ride!**


	23. Chased By The Red Rabbit

**Author's Note: Leave a review if you liked. God, leave a review even if you disliked.**

* * *

Sasuke remembers when he lost his mind.

When the storm began, he already summoned his Susanoo skeleton, and said Naruto and Kiba to stay behind him, as what he was gonna to do could be...dangerous.

He summoned his Susannoo's bow and arrow , incinerated the arrow with Amaterasu, and promptly fired it at the little house/temple where Orochimaru seemed to have entered.

Sasuke didn't remember screams of panic of those who were hit.

What he remembers was maybe the most intensive collective orgasm of the human race's history.

And then...it came.

A massive bolt hit the temple, destroying it, and an inhumanly scream was heard.

Sasuke's blood began to feel...hot the moment he heard it. For one second, it seemed like everything in the world went away, ran away from him. Buildings, ground, the sky . Everything around him became...white.

He was alone.

Then he saw something floating over the ground before him.

It seemed to be a blonde girl. A slender blonde girl.

She had long, flowing hair, and her eyes were blue as the sky.

Sasuke's Susanoo was still there, so it couldn't be a genjutsu, Sasuke thought...Or maybe it was?

"Hello."

Her voice was calm, soft, but her eyes seemed to be filled with anxiety.

"Who, who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"I, I...don't have a name. I...don't need a name." answered her.

"That's weird."said Sasuke.

"It was my wish. I wished to no longer feel pain, and with that I also lost my name."

"Wait, what? How's that..."

"To become like a beast. To become a monster that will destroy everything...That will finally end my pain."

"Who, who was you?"

"I was nobody before, and I will be nobody."

Sasuke let a sigh of frustration. _It's one of these types, huh?_

"What do you want of me?"

"A long time ago, 'he' sought to end mankind's pain. But Kaguya Ootsutsuki stood on his way and said:'no'. Then he went back to his home and waited. Waited for the day that he should be called again. A day where Kaguya is no longer on this dimension."

"But Kaguya was...The Gedo Statue. Oh my god, this should never happened if we hadn't sealed her in other dimension! But...no, this is ridiculous. This is all Orochimaru's fault, I will..."

"This is mankind's will." said the blonde girl.

"Huh?" said Sasuke.

"You want to be one with Jashin. You want to be like beasts. You want chaos, you want destruction. Kaguya repressed your true feelings, but Jashin will liberate them."

"No, this absurd! This is ridiculous!" screamed Sasuke.

He could feel. She was going inside his head. She was inserting the red lightning inside him.

"You want everything and you want it soon as possible. You want to kill, you want blood, you want to..."

"All of this would only bring suffering." said Sasuke, lowering his head and almost crying.

"This is suffering?" said her, as the background suddenly changed to the night that changed Sasuke's life forever.

Once again, Sasuke saw himself before the corpses of his mother and father.

"No, please, don't do this...Don't mess with my head..." said him, undoing the Susanoo, deactivating his Sharingan and falling on his knees as a intense pain ran through his chest.

"This is suffering. It is enduring pain and loss. If you become like a beast, everything will go away..."

The house, and even the night and the moon begun to melt away.

Mikoto raised from her spot, no longer bleeding, whispering in a seductive tone.

"Sasuke..."

"Go away..."

Then Mikoto's clothes began to melt, revealing her firm breasts and a beautiful naked body.

"Sasuke..." said her, walking towards him.

"Don't be tempted by her, don't be temped by her. She's not your mother..."

"I love you..." she whispered in his ear.

Sasuke screamed as he activated his Sharingan.

There it was.

The blonde girl was still there, but Sasuke was no longer in the middle of a melting house.

A draconian head was in the air, laughing at Sasuke. It seemed to be cloud-like, but at the same time solid.

Lightning flowed from the head, a red lightning that seemed to be solid, that linked the dragon head to the blonde girl.

The girl herself was now covered with a crimson and black substance covering her body but not her head or hair.

The entire background seemed like an eternal sunset, in tones of orange, red and black, but the dragon head was obscuring the Sun.

Sasuke wasn't sure of the why, but in that moment he thought he had lost his mind forever. What he saw, it was not for human eyes to see.

Suddenly then, Sasuke felt slammed to the ground.

The dragon head, the blonde girl, the crazy sky, all went away, and he saw himself in a bed of a dark room.

He was chained to a bed, naked in a dark room with a window to a full moon outside, and there was a humongous woman on the top of him, riding his erect dick.

Her hair seemed to be a combination of a bun with a ponytail. Her face was thin and curved, and shiny like porcelain, and she was wearing glasses.

Her boobs and ass were **huge** , and it seemed to be very firm, as they didn't bounce as she rode Sasuke violently.

Sasuke moaned as that giant mass of ass and tits seemed to want to smash his testicles.

Sasuke couldn't even think as the light of the moon shined over his face, coming from the window.

How much this torture lasted? Days, months, years, thousand of years?

Sasuke only remembered he came several times, but the girl never stopped, and the bed was full of sperm as the time passed, as his erection also never ended.

Then he felt a sting. A sudden sting in his abdomen.

Like a movie, the whole thing froze for one second, and then Sasuke felt like falling again.

He hit the ground and felt a wet sensation on his groin, along with the pain on the left side of the abdomen...His ejaculations were real.

The dirt, brown, ground too.

"Wooohhhh...Where am I?" said him, putting his left hand on his head and trying to gain awareness of his surroundings.

As his vision focused, he saw two figures ahead of him, both platinum-haired.

To Sasuke's surprise, the two faces he met were of Hidan and Kabuto. One with a just used syringe on his hand.

"Yo! It must feel bad, huh? It's like pissing on your bed...Only worse." said Hidan, smiling.

Sasuke began to feel the environment around him. He could hear moaning and screaming, but no one was visible.

He then realized there was a big and high, really high wall of earth separating the three of..whatever was behind those walls.

Sasuke could barely move, but he felt that the space protected by these walls was huge. There was wind coming from behind him. It seemed like there was a large corridor behind him, and behind Hidan and Kabuto there was one of the sides of the wall.

Sasuke noticed a little point in the sky, screaming at whatever was behind those walls.

"Die, you crazy little bastards!" said Onoki, making the signals of rat,boar and snake.

"Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique!"

A energy cube formed in Onoki's hands.

After that, Onoki projected a particle blast towards hundred of Jashin followers that were screaming like crazy animals outside of the wall, pulverizing them.

"What happened since the Hidden Rock?" asked Sasuke.

"Well,Sasuke, it's complicated. Months had passed and a literal war happened..and Jashin is winning. Also Hidan joined our side for..reasons." said Kabuto, turning to the man with the scythe.

"Wait, you're helping us?" asked Sasuke, not being even able to turn his head to the Akatsuki.

"If everyone is special, nobody is, get it?"

"No."

"Look little bastard, I've got bored. Bored of Jashin. When it became more than just me, I didn't want to be there any more. I took me some time to realize that."

"But your powers..."

"Jashin can't steal what he has given."

"Still, that doesn't make sense."

"I'm a fuckin' walkin' paradox, motherfucker."

"Did you saw my dreams?" said Sasuke.

"Ahn!?" said Hidan,confused, then disgusted. Kabuto began to laugh.

Sasuke then heared little steps towards him. Then a pressure towards his groin region was felt, and Hanabi Hyuuga entered his vision field with an annoyed expression.

Kabuto tried to counsel her.

"Hanabi-sama, you have no idea in how highly inadequate is..."

"What a beast. What a pervert. . Pervert. My feet alone can make you grow harder, no?"

Sasuke moaned...

"It is inadequate because it hurts a lot, bitch. He ejaculated several times under the influence of Jashin. Touching it now without Jashin's influence must make it hurt a lot" said Hidan.

...In pain.

Hanabi took her naked feet off Sasuke's groin.

"At least the pain will make him stand up."

"Oh, you don't know how much." said Sasuke, raising up with the help of Kabuto's hand.

"So, Kabuto, I think I will have time for a more detailed explanation later. My question is right here: do you have a solution for this?"

"I have. It's quick and fast. The problem is..."

Kabuto took a vial of a purple liquid from his pocket.

"Our resources for transport were reduced to the Tsuchikage since five hours ago...and you have to inject this right on the centre of this madness." said him, showing the liquid in front of Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:I don't even know how this chapter came to be. It just...came. A burst of creativity, maybe? Hell, five days ago I didn't even dreamed that Onoki would end in this fanfic. But now he is here..weird no? Also, yes, I made Sasuke have an Oedipus Complex. With Mikoto as your mother, maybe you should have. If you are a man, that is.**


	24. Heavy Day(Finale)

**Author's Note: Ok, now it's the time.**

 **No marks, no scars, no blemishes on the BLAA! I'm gonna finish this thing and I'm doing it now! No sequels, no spin-offs, no fillers! Leave a review if you liked. Leave a review if you disliked.**

* * *

"Ok...How?"

"Well, in layman's terms, this is a permanent cure for 'Red Lightning'."

"I'm a ninja, I understand ninjutsu Kabuto."

"Red Lightning is actually Jashin's own kind of chakra. It is completely different of Kaguya's chakra that we all have. It flows from our Eight Gate..." said Kabuto, pointing with the other hand to his chest.

"And then spreads to your brain and from there to the whole body. However, it seems there's a difference between cultists like Hidan and and people sacrificed to Jashin like Hinata."

"Let me guess, Hidan can actually control his own brain while Hinata is controlled by a parasite."

"More or less. Ever heard of bovine spongiform encephalopathy?"

"Ahn?"

"Mad cow disease."

"I think I heard something."

"Well, it seems like this red lightning acts towards the proteins of our body, and this proteins cause neurological changes that cause changes in behaviour like increased sexuality and aggressiveness. Also, blood begins to taste like sugar, I'm not kidding."

"You infected yourself with it, didn't you?"

"More like I made a body clone and experienced the infection from his eyes through a neural connection. And then I destroyed him after before it infected me."

"You're a walking violation of human rights."

"Hahaha, you're so funny Sasuke."

"So, this antidote.."

"It seals the Eight Gate, permanently. It seems to...well, you're the first and only test subject. I can't determine the collateral effects right now."

"How Jashin got me, anyway?"

"It seems like the main vessel can release a special wave five hours after mid-day, each day, that infects everyone on a radius of 2400 meters. And then, there's the fact you and Naruto were infected. You and Naruto were almost unstoppable, and it seems like this Red Lightning enhances everyone's power. Some people even surrendered and allowed themselves to be raped so they could survive."

"Main vessel? Is that the blonde girl I saw in my dreams?"

"Name is Junno. Lost brother and mother in a fire on a church around seven years ago. More important of it all, virgin." said Hidan.

"So there was a virgin sacrifice?" asked Hanabi, confusing Kabuto and Hidan.

"Honestly, the book only said immature. Orochimaru interpreted that as virgin, but I insisted we used one that lacked mental development thanks to the lack of parents." said Hidan.

"She is the centre of this. If you give her the cure, Jashin can no longer control anyone who was infected through sex or the waves." said Kabuto.

"But who was sacrificed or was a cultist..." said Sasuke, in a disappointed tone.

"I can't do miracles, Sasuke-kun. Junno is a cultist and it will work on her, but every cultist will need an individual dose."

"How hopeless we are?"

"I lost contact with the rest of the Alliance one month ago. We've been losing people each day. Six hours ago, we departed from our base along with Gaara and Onoki. Gaara..."

"He was taken by them rescuing you." said Onoki, descending from the sky.

"How?" asked Sasuke.

"How? Well, let's just say fire turn sand into glass." said the Tsuchikage.

"Ahn, you're gonna take me to the vessel?"

Onoki laughed.

"Quick mind. With my capacity to flight, we can avoid this damn Jashin zombies and go to the centre quickly."

"Oh, ok...Did you said 2400 meters? Hanabi, how you..."

"I'm immune. We, the Hyuuga..."

"The tailed beasts aren't immune though. It seems like the same hormones that produce the Byakugan in young Hyuugas neutralize the red lightning. That's how I made the cure. I think Kaguya got himself immune when she ate the fruit of the Divine Tree" explained Kabuto.

Sasuke watched as Kabuto filled the syringe with the antidote.

"Are you sure that attacking the queen will neutralize the drones, though?"

"I saw the weird red chakra coming from her towards everyone infected with my Byakugan. You can be sure of that, Uchiha." said Hanabi.

Kabuto threw the syringe on Sasuke's hands.

"Well, I think I will go now."

"Don't you want me to clear your pants?" asked Kabuto.

"No, thank you, but no."

"How shameless...I want to marry you." said Hanabi.

Sasuke looked to her from from foot to head.

"Ahn, maybe...Let's discuss that after I save the world..."

"Just let me grab you from the back." said Onoki, already floating.

Hidan, Kabuto and Hanabi watched as Onoki and Sasuke flew towards the final battle, under a cloudy sky.

* * *

"I never thought I would fight along you, Uchiha-san" said Onoki.

"Call me Sasuke."

"By what I know of you, you don't would like to be called by his first name for someone that..."

"I was raped by some abomination from another dimension and I will fight her right now with my pants wet with cum. I no longer have dignity."

"Hahaha, that's some weird kind of stream of thought. It isn't uncomfortable in your groin?"

"You know what's uncomfortable? The end of the world."

"Hahaha...Indeed."

"So, how well Jashin defends itself?"

"Surprisingly, or not, he is very defensive in some parts of the day and very aggressive when the hour of releasing the wave is near. The vessel is fragile. I bet you could kill it only with your hands...Wait, you can't."

"Ok, what are its defences?"

"Five circles of shinobis, one for each element. In this order: water,wind, lightning, fire and earth, and then there's the inner circle."

"Inner circle?"

"The tailed beasts and, until five hours ago, you."

"Why did you guys rescued me?"

"You're the best of them all Sasuke. The smartest fighter. Also, Gaara could take your off your Susanoo armor with sand. Naruto's chakra coat...is thicker,somehow."

"What about Killer Bee?"

"God knows. Thankfully he wasn't infected. Not so thankfully, he probably ran away to where Jashin can't find him. A lot of people did. To outside our continent."

"Well, let's do with what we can have."

"It is only a few minutes away. I think I can avoid the water jutsus flying, but the other attacks are faster and you'll have to counter them. There's also the little problem that the earth users..."

"Can fly. Your granddaughter..."

"I regret teaching her."

"Don't. You couldn't see it coming. When is now?"

"Onoki looked around."

"Four hours after midday. The clouds are obscuring the sun but..."

"Good."

"Good? The time for the wave is near."

"Well, I'm immune now, aren't I?"

"Yes, but..."

"Jashin will probably try to advance towards the nearby enemy don't need to worry about the defence system. It will be attacking. His defences will be running in our opposite direction and will have problems in trying to reorganize before our attack. "

"We're not an attack."

"We're an attack. We will be the last attack. The definitive one."

"Well, if you say so."

"Oh my god, you're right. They're there!" screamed Onoki.

Sasuke looked towards the horizon, seeing the Jashin's shinobis appearing.

"Did I ever told you about my left eye?"

"Heard about it. You never used it under Jashin though. Any reasons?"

"Probably my connection with Kaguya's blocked Jashin of using it. Drop me Onoki! With luck, I can use it efficiently to..."

Onoki let Sasuke fall before he completed his explanation, and began to prepare his Particle Style jutsu.

Sasuke projected his Susanoo with wings to stop his fall, immediately attracting Jashin's shinobi and making them run towards him, making hand seals

 _C'mon bastards. Attack me with everything you got!_

As if Sasuke's prayers were attended by some higher god(that's not definitively this author), a massive wave of water emerged from the ground ahead of the group of shinobi and advanced towards Sasuke.

 _Artesian well, huh?Blocking Technique Absorption Seal!_

Sasuke's left Sharingan became a Rinnegan, and like water dripping through the drain, the chakra of the ninjutsus was absorbed, though the water still ran around Sasuke's Susanoo, though with minimal strength, being pushed by gravity, not ninjutsus.

Onoki's first blast came after this, pulverizing the ninjas from the front.

Sasuke's pulled his Susanoo's sword and charged it with electricity.

"Onoki! Get down here! It can hit you!" said the Uchiha.

Onoki descended, and Sasuke launched his lightning on the clouds, generating an colossal electric storm that pulverized the shinobis that came later with overwhelming force.

Sasuke has easily pulverized Jashin's shinobi. It only remained...the inner circle.

"The inner circle...Can you take on eight Tailed Beasts?" asked Onoki.

Sasuke smirked.

"I was born for this."

Sasuke advanced using his Susanoo's wings to fly.

He hold the syringe on his hand.

 _Father,mother...Help me if you can._

* * *

Sasuke never planned to engage the tailed beasts in direct combat.

His plan consisted in dive bombing towards Jashin's vessel, undo his Susanoo in mid-air to make himself a small target, and then run with every ounce of strength left on his legs to inject that antidote on that blonde girl.

Then he remembered the Seven Tails. When it was already itself dive bombing towards him from above the clouds.

Sasuke crashed on the ground, just in time for Shukaku's sand to try to immobilize him with a massive wave of sand.

 _Oh no! I'm not gonna end like this!_

"Shinra Tensei!" said Sasuke, repelling the sand and quickly standing up.

Sasuke quickly jumped ahead, dodging another Seven Tails' dive bomb, that exploded the ground and inadvertently trapped the beast on the ground.

He saw behind Shukaku, but running, the Two, Four and Five Tails, the fastest ones.

"Inferno Style: Susano'o Flame Control!"

Sasuke quickly launched the the balls of fire on the advancing beasts, making them writhe in pain on the ground.

Shukaku raised his hand to launch his sand again, but stopped.

"It could be...Gaara?" thought Sasuke.

"Go away...Go! It's inside...the Six Tails!" said the drunk voice of the beast.

Sasuke flew again.

* * *

 _Three,Six,Nine Tails...Multiples of three, huh?_

 _Gaara said me that the vessel is inside the Six Tails...Without doubt it's a good shield with that..._

Sasuke saw the Nine and Three Tails, apparently escorting the Six Tails.

At first, Sasuke thought it would be illogical for Jashin to hide inside the Six Tails, as it was too slow to be effective as an offensive element of Jashin's army, but then he realized that before the slug beast, it was probably him that served as protection. Jashin probably improvised that in the few hours since he has been rescued, aware that the acid would melt his armour.

Kurama raised his head, noticing the Susanoo, and immediately charged his Tailed Beast Bomb.

Sasuke quickly dodged the projectile, that exploded on a distant point on the sky, suddenly illuminating the clouded day.

From another side, the Three Tails began to use his mist genjutsu, involving the area with mist.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

The humongous ball of fire dissipated the mist and exploded on the Three Tails's open eye, now moaning in pain.

The Nine Tails still remained active, though. She roared in Sasuke's direction, but was unable to attack him thanks to Sasuke being well above her.

Sasuke could engage it in direct combat,but...

 _I will not take risks, Naruto._

A minuscule, almost microscopic lightning ray came from Sasuke's hands and hit Naruto's forehead inside Kurama's thick coat of chakra. As Sasuke expected, the protection of the beast didn't serve against a minuscule but incredibly fast energy ray, and his Sharingan helped in projecting the trajectory of that attack with perfect precision from that distance.

The Nine Tails collapsed as Naruto fell unconscious. Though Sasuke was sure he was still alive, though he wasn't sure how the lack of brain matter was gonna affect him. For now, it seemed like that was enough.

Only the Six Tails remained. Sasuke looked behind himself, but it seemed like the other tailed beasts weren't coming after him. He wondered if Shukaku was responsible for it.

"You despicable, pathetic, human microbe!" suddenly talked the Six Tails.

"Huh? Did you just say something?" said Sasuke.

"You little human scum! What do you think you're gaining from this?"

Sasuke then realized it was Jashin.

"Well, a normal world with a normal life?"

"Hahahaha! What a pity, what a pity! So princess, you think there's anything worthwhile in a 'normal life'? You humans, I saw and I know you...You only feel truly alive in the heat of battle or copulation! Anything else is less than excrement! Don't believe you'll get rid of me forever though! My followers will bring me back to this dimension soon enough!" said Jashin.

Sasuke wondered if princess was an insult or Jashin really thought he was Kaguya because of his chakra.

"Ah, I will certainly hunt all of them and destroy that book once I'm done with you. Believe in me, I'm not gonna rest until your religion is done for."

"That pathetic hope..."

Suddenly Jashin changed his tone.

"That hope is the only thing it makes me see some potential on you."

Sasuke was weirded out by the change of tone.

"So, do you surrender without trying to throw acid in me?"

"Haha, no!"

Ignoring the acid puked out by Saiken, Sasuke thrust his hand inside the slug until he felt the soft meat of a human's body.

Fortunately, the acid didn't prove to be as effective as a defence as Jashin expected.

Sasuke hopped backward, as the acid of the slug was already melting his Susanoo and, flew in the opposite direction of Saiken until he could no longer see the beast.

Landing on a nearby forest, Sasuke put Junno's body on the ground and undid his Susanoo.

She was naked, but it seemed to be sleeping. Sasuke wondered if it was related to the fact he seemed to be dreaming under Jashin's control.

Wasting no time, Sasuke hit the syringe on her abdomen.

For what seemed to be several minutes, Sasuke felt like hearing several screams.

He wondered if those who suffered mortal wounds under Jashin would die now.

* * *

Sasuke cleaned his pants on a nearby lake and gave Junno a bath, as she was still covered in the slug's goo.

Sasuke had to admit, she was pretty.

Still, he couldn't sleep at night. He knew Jashin cultists would be still around.

Looking at Junno's beautiful face, however, he smiled. There was something about her he never saw on anyone else.

Junno waked up in the following morning.

"Huh? What happened?" said her.

"I defeated Jashin. That's what happened." explained Sasuke, already awaken and with his arms folded.

"You...You're Sasuke Uchiha!" said her, scared.

"Are you gonna run? Well, just let me know so I can cut your head off. Believe in me, this time will die."

"I...I don't want to die. I swear, I don't want to die!" said her, beginning to cry like a child.

 _My god, Hidan was really talking the truth. She is really immature._

"You were afraid, weren't you?"

"I was, I was. I didn't want to feel pain ever again. I didn't want to suffer. When my brother died, I heard his screams of pain as he burned. I didn't want to ever scream in pain like him." said her, crying.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, surprising the blonde girl.

"I know that feeling. But we have to endure pain Junno. Only like that we can grow up as persons."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"It's ok, it's ok." said Sasuke, in a neutral tone.

* * *

In a few days, Onoki and a now healed Gaara arrived.

They informed Sasuke that the remaining members of the Alliance have captured Orochimaru after a difficult fight and had obtained the book from him.

Naruto had survived his wounds, but had to endure through a long therapy so he could completely recuperate his movements.

Tsunade burned the book of Jashin, hoping that weren't more copies out there, and ordered Orochimaru's execution so the information on his head would never be extracted by anyone. She preserved the historical registers contained on it though.

Hidan disappeared in the fog of the war. Kabuto swore he didn't let him go, and the wound on his back was proof enough for the kages. Hanabi, otherwise, said she was sleeping.

Sakura and Kiba seemed to have been mutilated at some point on the war, and died when Sasuke injected the antidote on Junno. The same with Kurotsuchi, that was pulverized by Sasuke's Lightning Storm.

Onoki cried a little. The fact was, this was just another burial of a loved family member after decades battling as a ninja. Feeling himself disconnected from his troops after that, he announced his retirement in favour of Kitsuchi.

Akamaru, surprisingly, seemed to be immune from the virus, as well all summon animals, and survived only by being ignored by the Jashin's followers and infected, and returned to the Inuzuka clan once that the war was over. After some research, Kabuto reached the conclusion that animals had a different kind of chakra than humans and tailed beasts that prevented the wave of having any effect.

After Kabuto's antidote was discovered, the kages promoted a mass vaccination program to prevent as many people of joining or being forcibly converted to Jashin if the survivors of Orochimaru's group tried to spread the religion again.

Hinata was immunized, but...Let's just say she never wanted to talk with Naruto again.

Only god knows how she reacted to the announcement of Tsunade and Naruto's marriage.

No one else cared though. In fact, in some circles, many people thought it was an arranged marriage so Tsunade could promote her "re-population at any costs" program, that basically allowed any kind of marriage, monogamous, polygamous or otherwise, as long the involved swore to try their hardest to have kids, of any sex.

The same they thought when Sasuke announced his marriage with Hanabi Hyuuga and a common woman that nobody knew about in the Leaf.

* * *

"Ah,ah,ah!" screamed Hanabi.

Sasuke was married to her for two weeks and he hadn't a rest since.

He didn't knew if this was a result of the Red Lightning, but since Hanabi constantly teased him into sex, he hadn't failed to cum for even for one day.

She was now riding him on the bed like a toy. Her body was tiny, but her energy put Sasuke on the edge.

Everything to restore the clan, Sasuke. Everything for that.

"Yes,yes,yes! God, I love this cock! It's so hard and hot! It will make me...AAAAAAHHHH! Ahhhhhhh..."

Sasuke could feel Hanabi's vaginal juices on his cock as she orgasmed.

"I feel...stupid..." moaned Hanabi, falling on Sasuke's abdomen.

Junno entered the room, wearing nothing but an apron, and with the breakfast on a plate.

"Did you...end your...morning exercise?" said her, a little shy about...well,everything.

Sasuke liked that. It was because she was so afraid of other people like he wanted to avoid other people? Maybe.

However, since he comforted and took care of her after the battle, she obeyed and did everything Sasuke requested from her.

Sasuke deduced that she was in such need of the compassion of a fellow human that she was drawn to Jashin for it.

She put the table on the other side of the bed and inclined herself to kiss Sasuke.

"You should kiss Hanabi too." said Sasuke.

"Ahn, but I'm not a lesbian."said Junon, innocently.

A normal man would laugh, but Sasuke actually had an objective(and he was _Sasuke Uchiha, The Man Who Don't Laughs_ ), so he just rolled his eyes, and passed his hand on Junno's cheeks.

"You only need to love each other. I don't want you to fight over me".

 _Also, two women double the chances of production of new Uchiha clan members._

Junno softly kissed Hanabi's cheek, that smiled with her eyes closed.

"She's so cute...and so little...I want to hug her, kiss her...Hummmm!"

Junno rubbed her cheek against Hanabi's right cheek, that waked up and looked intrigued to the blonde girl.

"You're weird."

"I like cute things Lady Hyuuga."

Hanabi raised herself, sitting over Sasuke , and put her small fingers on Junno's mouth.

"Suck my fingers Junno."

"You called me by name! I'm so happy!"

"You can call me Hanabi too."

"Uhuuummmm!" said Junno, sucking on Hanabi's fingers like a hungry kid would suck ice cream.

Hanabi moaned in pleasure.

"Can you let me eat?" I'm hungry." said Sasuke, more concentrated on the food on the plate.

Hanabi got off from above his belly and kept her hand on Junno's mouth.

"Soon, I'm gonna make you swallow his cock whole." thought Hanabi, then she moaned again.

While Hanabi bizarrely get off on Junno sucking her hand and Junno bizarrely get off on sucking Hanabi's hand on the ground of the Uchiha's house, Sasuke hungrily ate a rice ball.

" _Bitches._ "

* * *

Juugo waked up and...didn't remember what he was doing for the last seven months.

He looked around...and there were several men...killed around him. There were also several women...some killed, some unconscious.

"There's something smelling...bleachy?" said him, sniffing.

Juugo looked at the women...one more time. He saw a white liquid, mixed with blood in some of them, oozing from their mouth, their pussy, and their assholes.

Everyone seemed to have been drunk the night before, including the children, and Juugo could hear the moans of some sleeping girls.

He seemed to be inside the base again, though now there was a bigger hole to the outside.

But didn't matter where Juugo looked, Karin wasn't around.

Then a door deeper inside the base opened, and Karin appeared with a food table, with her face intact, but with a bigger belly.

"Ahn, Karin, what happened?" asked Juugo, standing up.

"I raped you. And then you raped me when you became infected by this weird Jashin disease. Then I crawled back to the laboratory while you were distracted kidnapping girls from the nearby villages to rape them. Then you fought with the other guys over the girls. It's weird, I went to the nearest village once that the disease suddenly leaved you and nothing like that happened in other places. I think that this infection affected you in a special way because of your...condition. I think it was just your other personality taking over." said Karin, putting the food on the surprisingly intact table.

"Oh my god...I'm completely cured now?"

"It seems so. I heard Sasuke somehow took care of you and others infected by Jashin cultists, and they gave me a vaccine that completely cured me without asking. Also, about my belly, I see that you're looking..."

"Yes?"

She put her hands on her waist, and then adjusted the glasses with her right hand.

"I'm pregnant from five months, Juugo. And all this girls and women are too, probably. Guess who is the father."

Juugo sighed.

"At least I will not be alone any more..."

Karin smiled, took off her glasses, and walked towards Juugo, avoiding the unconscious bodies.

"I don't care how it happened, I still want you." said her, as she kissed the orange hair boy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:I probably made the first Juugo harem fanfic on the whole history of this site.**

 **Well, this was a long journey. I improvised...everything. It seems like this idea was hidden on some point of the plot continuum and I brought it to the light so everyone could see it towards sheer determination. Enjoy it! And thanks for all the feedback!**


End file.
